The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus to facilitate cleaning electronic circuit boards and, more particularly, to an electronic circuit board including passages for cleaning residue after solder operations.
The use of conventional solder masks in the manufacture of electronic circuit boards can result in a substantial buildup of flux residue after the solder reflow process. Electronic circuit boards manufactured with such conventional solder masks, particularly electronic circuit boards for use with components with low standoff heights, can entrap flux underneath attached components. In addition, conventional solder masks and accompanying cleaning methods often require time-consuming cleaning methods that may not adequately remove flux residue.